Issues with Attraction
by AwkwardCat16
Summary: Adalyn Gilbert knew nothing of the dangerous world her siblings and friends had found themselves in until she was kidnapped with her older sister. Now she knows, she's pissed, and she's making friends (and maybe more) with the ones her family call enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it isn't mine, and is instead due to the creative minds of others. I'm just borrowing for some fun.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Adalyn Gilbert woke with a groan as she immediately reached up to press her hand against her aching temple. Sitting up from her prone position on the ground she realized several things. First, she was most certainly NOT in her comfy bed in her bedroom at home. Second, she was not even anywhere that she recognized. And third, she was completely alone. Beginning to panic, Adalyn scrambled to remember anything that would help her calm down and take stock of her situation. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before pushing aside her growing fright to start surveying her new environment. The room that she found herself in was dusty and falling apart. The few windows had boards on them and the floor was ripped up in places, creating a jagged labyrinth to navigate before one could reach the door. It was a large room, with a high ceiling and was actually quite drafty, preventing it from smelling as musty as it appeared. Stumbling to her feet, still clad in the heels that she had been wearing the previous night, Adalyn began carefully making her way to the door, trying to remember how she had ended up in this situation.

She remembered being at a party at the Lockwood Mansion, solo since she had no-one to go with. She saw all the usual people and- Elena? Though Elena wasn't wearing a dress, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was covered in-blood? No, that couldn't be right. Except it was...she was covered in blood and seemed to be in pain right up until she suddenly wasn't. Adalyn had followed her sister to the parking lot hoping to get an explanation when she saw her get attacked. When she had tried to help her sister the same man must have gotten her too. Feeling somewhat relieved that she now remembered the how of her ending up in her current situation, Adalyn now had more questions than answers. Where was Elena? Who had brought them here? Why? And where exactly was here?

Reaching the door Adalyn quickly poked her head out to see if she could spot anyone. She saw and heard nothing so she took a breath in before trying to think out a game plan. First off, the floor seemed fairly clean and kept up in the hallway, she could probably make it without trying to hobble in her heels. Being without the shoes would pose a risk to the safety of her feet, yes, but she could run faster without them on plus the spiked heel might be a good weapon to have. Determined, Adalyn quickly stripped off her shoes as quickly as possible, silently mourning the dirty state of them and her dress as she did so, before holding one up in each hand defensively. Slowly, she crept out of the room she was in and made her way down the hall. As she came to each door she peeked her head in carefully, trying to see if Elena was anywhere to be found. As she came to the last door before a stairway she peeked in and looked around only to scream in fright at what she saw. Lying on the ground in the room was a body, and lying a few feet away...was a severed head. Quickly deciding to abandon the stealth approach, and heart near beating out of her chest Adalyn tore off down the stairs as fast as she could, looking behind her briefly to check that no-one was suddenly following her.

As she looked over her shoulder on her way towards the front door she crashed full speed into a hard surface and bounced back, almost falling before her wrists were caught in a steel-like grip. Gasping in shock Adalyn looked up at the person holding onto her to discover that it was a man, with dark brown eyes that were surveying her with curiosity and a-was that a hole in his freaking chest! In stunned silence Adalyn watched as the hole, which was literally punched through his chest, began to heal up, muscle and sinew reforming before her eyes and transfixing her until a slight cough forced her attention back to the owner of said chest.

"Uh..yes?" Adalyn ventured, cursing herself after for such an awkward introduction.

The corners of this strange mans (who can literally heal a giant hole in his chest in seconds what the frick!) lips turned up as he stared down at the petrified girl he held on to. "Hello there. My name is Elijah, and who might you be?"

* * *

 **AN: Sooo this is a new story, just something that I'm trying out. I know that there are many stories with an OC Gilbert sister, and many of them I've seen that start with this setting but I really like where this setting fits into the story so this is the one that I'm using. Adalyn WILL end up with one of the Mikaelson siblings, but she will not be in any sort of love triangles as I am really very tired of seeing those. You'll find out more about her in general as the story goes on, and how her relationships with everyone vary. As you can see, she is NOT aware of the existence of vampires and this will cause a rift between her and everyone else in the "gang". I'm hoping to make her different than other characters i've seen, she definitely won't be perfect. This is really just a little plot thing that I wanted to get out, but I am definitely interested in writing more of this story. If you are too, let me know, and uhhh… hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. Also, the title is still a work in progress...bear with me here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it isn't mine, and is instead due to the creative minds of others. I'm just borrowing for some fun.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **APOV**

"Hello there. My name is Elijah, and who might you be?" Adalyn stood in dumbstruck silence as the accented voice swept over her. Finally, after staring in silence for too long she pulled herself together enough to respond.

"Uh, my name is A-Adalyn, um, sir."

"Tell me Adalyn, what are you doing in this house?" The man-Elijah- asked as he cocked a single eyebrow.

"W-well I don't actually know. I just woke up here a little while ago in a room upstairs and I don't know where I am or why I was taken, or where my sister is and - wait. So you're not the one who kidnapped my sister and me?" Adalyn cut her rambling off with the question.

Elijah took a moment to respond. "I am not the one who kidnapped you, no. One of those who kidnapped you is currently lying in a room upstairs. I believe you saw him? As for your sister, am I to assume that it is Miss Elena Gilbert that you speak of? She was here earlier yes, but has since left under the supervision of the brothers Salvatore."

Adalyn let out a shudder as she recalled the severed head upstairs before the rest of Elijah's words caught up with her. "Wait, Elena is gone? With the Salvatore's? They left me?" Her voice had gotten rather small by this point. "They _left_ me….alone?"

Now rather than curiosity Elijah's face showed slight sympathy. "It appears that way Adalyn. And, I'm sorry to say, your being left behind means that you must come with me for the time being."

"I'm sorry, what? Why? What could you possibly want me for, I thought you said you didn't kidnap us, are you going to hurt me? Why can't I just go home? _Please_ just let me go home. I won't tell anyone anything I swear. Not about the body, or being kidnapped or about your super duper healing abilities even though _how did you do that_ I mean that was some weird shi-"

"Enough" Elijah's curt voice effectively stopped Adalyn's panicked rambling and reduced her to a silent but visibly frightened mess. "My motivations for doing this are currently none of your concern, and as long as you behave while under my supervision I shall have no reason to harm you. You will be returned to your home at some point in the very near future so have no fear on that aspect. As for my healing abilities, I would have thought that would be obvious."

Relaxing at the assurances of her returning home in one piece Adalyn felt bold enough to rather bluntly say "um, obvious, no. I've never heard of someone having a hole punched through their chest and _surviving_ let alone healing in a matter of seconds. It was some pretty supernatural stuff."

Elijah adopted a grin that showed just a hint of teeth. "Indeed. As I can see your sister never felt it prudent to tell you I will enlighten you. I, as well as the two who kidnapped you, as well as both Salvatore brothers, are not human. We are creatures commonly known as vampires."

Adalyn snorted indelicately. "Vampires?" _Seriously?What was this guy on?_

The barely there grin that Elijah had been sporting morphed into a menacing snarl as his teeth extended into fangs and the veins under his _oh god-red_ eyes suddenly turned black. "Yes Adalyn, vampires." Adalyn could barely emit a sharp gasp of fright before everything went black.

* * *

 **EPOV**

As Adalyn fainted away Elijah allowed his face to return to normal as he adjusted his grip from her wrists in order to fully sweep her into his arms. Her shoes, which he just now noticed she had been clutching tightly in her hands, fell to the floor with a dull thud as he walked out of the house and into the mid-day sun. He was still fuming about being bested by such a young and impulsive vampire like Salvatore. That shouldn't have happened- wouldn't have happened had he not been distracted with the discovery of the doppelganger. Miss Elena Gilbert. The impossible girl, and now Elijah's new priority. If he knows of her existence then it was only a matter of time before Niklaus discovered it as well, and when that happened she would have to be protected.

Reaching his car Elijah shifted the young girl in his arms into only one and opened the passenger door with the other. After making sure she was secure he circled around to the driver's side and quickly put the car into drive. His period of deadness had made him slightly cramped for time. He needed to find the doppelganger, and soon.

Hearing a slight groan from beside him Elijah turned his head to observe his young charge. Her coloring was similar to the doppelgangers. Brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. Beyond that, the two looked very different. Elena, like Katarina, like Tatia, was stunning. Tall, and slim and beautiful. Adalyn was much shorter, _possibly_ scraping 5'2" and her figure, though curvy, was not as slim and toned as her sisters. Her face itself was not one that he would consider beautiful, not in the way that the doppelgangers were, but it was pleasant enough. Her eyes were what had caught his attention the most. Bigger than her sisters, and the brown much lighter than the rich chocolate shade that all the doppelgangers' shared. The large size combined with the hints of gold and green interwoven into the Brown created a very doe-like effect. Her eyes seemed to scream that she was young, innocent, fragile. They made one inclined to protect, rather than harm. It was a rather dangerous weapon to have, though it was one that Elijah had the distinct feeling the girl currently stirring to his right had no idea she possessed.

* * *

 **APOV**

Waking up for the second time in one day to discover that you have no idea where you are is not a fun experience, as Adalyn discovered. Waking up in a moving car with a man who has now kidnapped you and is _not a man at all, he's a vampire holy crap_ is even less fun. Immediately becoming hyper-alert Adalyn shot up ramrod straight in her seat before pushing herself as close to her door and as far away from her captor as possible.

"Relax Adalyn, as I have already stated I have no intention of harming you so long as you do not make this journey difficult for me." The soothing voice of Elijah reached her ears and while Adalyn did relax a fraction, she was as wary as ever. They sat in silence for a number of minutes until she had worked up the courage to ask the questions plaguing her mind.

"So….uhhh, vampires? How does that work if you don't mind me asking? Is it like all the stories?"

"While we are similar to the creatures of myth there are some key differences. Garlic, holy water, and crosses do not have any negative effect on us. While we do consume blood we are also able to consume regular human food and beverage. We are able to drink from people without turning them and through a technique called compulsion, we are able to erase memories from and mentally manipulate humans. We have superior senses, strength, and speed. Our blood has incredible healing properties for humans, though we heal remarkably fast as well as you witnessed earlier. In order to become a vampire you must die with vampire blood in your system, then consume human blood in order to complete the transition. The sunlight burns us to ash, and a stake through the heart or a beheading will kill us. We are also weakened by a plant called vervain. It prevents compulsion and burns our skin. Your sister was wearing a vervain-laced necklace, but I can smell that you are wearing no such jewelry." Elijah finished his mini-lecture with a glance over to Adalyn, which had her shifting uncomfortably at the reminder of her sister's foreknowledge of all this...vampire stuff.

"Wow...that's a- that's a lot to take in. You said that sunlight burns the skin, but there's sunlight hitting you right now? Also, you had a hole punched through your chest right where your heart should be so how aren't you dead right now?" By this point in her questioning, Adalyn had turned her body fully towards Elijah as her curiosity began to take over.

Elijah glanced towards her with a small smirk. "The stake had no effect because I am a very special kind of vampire and it would take a very special kind of stake to kill me, as for the sunlight, I wear this and it protects me." He held out a hand which held a ring with a brilliant blue stone in the middle.

"Huh, how does a ring protect you from the sun?"

"It was enchanted Adalyn. By a very powerful witch."

Adalyn's jaw dropped open in shock though she thankfully didn't faint at this reveal. "Witches are real! What else is there? Werewolves? Ghouls? Mummies? Zombies? Are all the monsters of myth real?

"Werewolves are real, though I admit to being skeptical about the reality of the rest as I have never heard of the existence of any such creatures. And trust me Adalyn, I have been around for a very _long_ time." With a heavy glance in her direction, Elijah turned his face back towards the road, leaving Adalyn alone with her thoughts as they drove on in silence.

* * *

Adalyn's head was spinning with all of the information she had learned in the past few hours, not to mention the exhausting events that had taken place. She had been kidnapped, TWICE. Her sister and her two boyfriends ( _vampire boyfriends what the hell!)_ had abandoned her and her new captor was polite, British, and also a _freakin_ vampire! And, not only were vampires a thing, but fricken _witches_ and _werewolves_ were too! Now she was sitting in silence in a car with a who knows how old vampire, barefoot, still in the dress from the night before. Now that the novelty of discovering that monsters were real and being kidnapped was starting to wear off, Adalyn was starting to realize just how miserable she currently was. She desperately needed a shower, some hot food, and a toothbrush. She also needed to get home to see Elena and 1) see how far this web of lies and deceit went with her, 2) check to make sure that she was actually alright (not that Adalyn cared much right now) and 3) verbally rip into her and the Salvatore brothers for leaving her alone in that house! Surely they must have known that she was missing with Elena. _Someone_ had to have noticed that she was gone, right?

As her thoughts continued down this depressing lane Elijah was pulling his car into a space and parking it, before beckoning for Adalyn to get out of the car. Confused, but compliant, she did before following Elijah as he walked down what appeared to be a main street in a small town. He stopped at a man playing the guitar and dropped a rather large numbered bill into his case before scooping up a handful of change. Increasingly curious now, Adalyn had to ask.

"Um, Elijah? What exactly are we doing here?"

Elijah continued to walk as he answered her. "Just, letting some mutual acquaintances know that I am very much alive, Adalyn. It wouldn't do for them to believe themselves to have beat _me_."

"Mutual acquaint- do you mean the Salvatores? Are they here?" Adalyn couldn't help herself. She looked around to see if she could spot them.

"They are currently seated in that cafe across the street, along with your sister and your second kidnapper." He replied, gesturing to a building that had a full wall of windows in the front."That is a special cafe designed for vampires. The glass keeps the sun's rays from touching their skin. They believe themselves to be safe in there. I'd like to remind them that they aren't." By this point, Elijah's eyes had darkened and his countenance was positively menacing.

Adalyn gulped but looked across the street at said cafe. "You said that they're just chatting with my kidnapper? All cozy? While they still think that I'm missing!" By this point, a steady surge of anger was boiling in Adalyn's gut. She looked at Elijah, her rage reflected in her eyes. "Remind them….please."

Elijah nodded his head once, then turned to the side and flicked the coins in his hand across the street in a move that looked almost gentle. The glass shattered instantly, and loud screaming could be heard from inside as the vampires scrambled for cover. Elijah gently grabbed Adalyn's arm and led her back to the car before immediately putting it into drive and tearing out of the town.

"Soo uh, now what?" Adalyn asked some minutes later.

"Now," Elijah turned to her "now I take you home."

Adalyn grinned widely.

* * *

As Elijah pulled up outside of her house in the late evening, Adalyn felt the stirrings of trepidation that she'd been feeling the entire drive home solidify into full blown anxiety. What was she going to say to anyone in that house? To Elena, who had kept this from her and put her in danger due to her ignorance. To Jeremy, or Jenna. Did they know as well? What happened now? A slight cough pulled Adalyn from her racing thoughts.

"This is the correct address, yes?"

Adalyn turned to Elijah and nodded once. "Yes, it is. Sorry, I'm just...I don't know what to say. To anyone in that house. Anyways Elijah, thank you for bringing me home and uh, not drinking my blood I guess. Or leaving me at that house to rot. As unfortunate as the circumstances are, I didn't mind meeting you."

Elijah grinned slightly and inclined his head toward her. "It was a pleasure to meet you Adalyn Gilbert."

Adalyn got out of the car and awkwardly stood there for a second before giving a short wave. "Soo, uh, goodbye, I guess."

"You and your sister will see me again Miss Gilbert, but for now, yes, it is goodbye." Giving a jerky nod Adalyn turned and began walking up her driveway, and up the porch steps. As she opened the front door she turned to see Elijah's car pulling out of her driveway and off into the night. She watched him leave until a tight hug from her Aunt Jenna knocked her off balance.

"Oh my god Adalyn where have you been! I've been worried sick, no-one's heard from you since last night and- why are you barefoot?"

* * *

 **AN: Soo wrote this chapter quickly because I was feeling inspired, I guess? Any and all updates from here on out should be about this long, but they won't all bee this quick to arrive. What do you think? Do you like Adalyn? Is there anything I need to work on? Let me know? Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine, I'm just trying to have some fun with other peoples creativity.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **APOV**

Adalyn slowly made the trek up the stairs to her bedroom, emotionally and physically exhausted from the events of the last day, desperately looking forward to the prospect of a shower, some pajamas and some sleep. She had left Aunt Jenna downstairs after dealing with a barrage of questions capped off with a mini lecture that she had barely taken in.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes Before_ _:_

 _"Oh my god Adalyn where have you been! I've been worried sick, no-one's heard from you since last night and- why are you barefoot?" Aunt Jenna held Adalyn at arm's length as she spat the questions rapid-fire at her niece, who barely mustered a smile before pushing past her into the house._

" _I'm really sorry you were worried Aunt Jenna, but I'm okay, honestly," Adalyn reassured her Aunt as she crossed into the living room and sank unto the couch with a sigh. Jenna came to stand in front of her, hands on her hips as she stared her down._

" _That's not an answer young lady! No-one has heard from you since last night and we have all been worried sick! This morning I just assumed that you had crashed at a friend's place and forgotten to call but now I was five minutes from calling the police! Where were you? Why didn't you text or call me? Why are you so dirty and why on earth are you barefoot?"_

 _At the last question Adalyn looked down to realize with shock that she was barefoot, a fact that she had barely noticed all day. Her feet were filthy, covered in the dust and dirt from the house and the pavement outside. With a pang of mourning she thought of her adorable lilac heels, which she had only been able to wear a handful of times and which were now lost to her. Sighing she looked up to her fuming Aunt and pondered how to answer her many questions. As she was unaware if Jenna knew anything about the supernatural and she wanted to save her first verbal confrontation for her sister, Adalyn decided that the only option she had at the moment was to lie. Something which she didn't relish, though she figured if it turned out her Aunt DID know about the supernatural then she could let her know about being kidnapped by vampires later on. Steeling herself for the deception she was about to spew, Adalyn took a deep breath, and looked up at her Aunt with imploring eyes._

" _I am really sorry I didn't call or text all day Aunt Jenna, I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else I swear! I guess I lost my phone sometime last night at the party. Um, to be completely honest with you I don't really remember much about last night…. I kind of uhhh drank a lot? I don't remember where exactly I lost my shoes or what I did. All I remember is waking up in one of those abandoned cabins in the Lockwood woods this afternoon and walking my way back? I think I was just really messed up last night but I PROMISE that it won't happen again! I'm really sorry!" At this point her eyes were filling up with tears and her voice was growing thick with emotion as she thought of all that she had been through in the last twenty-four hours. Her Aunt was staring down at her, disappointment heavy in her gaze as she stared down at her niece, before it suddenly softened into something more sympathetic._

" _Oh Addie," She sighed as she sat on the couch to envelop her crying niece in a hug. "It's-well, it's not alright, but I am glad that you are okay, and I am glad that you are being honest with me. I'm not going to punish you too harshly for this, lord knows I did my fair share of crazy and irresponsible things when I was your age and you have been so so good these last few months since your parents and" here she cut herself off before taking a deep breath. "Just, go upstairs okay? Take a shower and get some sleep and DON'T do that again. We'll talk more in the morning sweetie. Oh and knock on your brothers door will you? He's been worried sick about you."_

* * *

Present:

Stopping at the top of the stairs, glancing longingly between her bedroom door and her little brothers Adalyn made a decision. She crossed the hallway and knocked softly on her brother's door. It took a minute but eventually, Jeremy opened up, hair mussed from sleeping and eyes red-rimmed like he had been upset about something. The moment his eyes landed on her, however, they lit up.

"Adalyn!" he cried out as he swept her into a fierce hug, one which she gladly returned, wrapping her arms around her little brother's tall frame and burying her head into his shoulder.

"Hey Jer," she replied shakily, suddenly overcome by emotion as she held onto the most important person in her life. Her life which could have easily been ended earlier that day… because _vampires. And kidnapping, and decapitated bodies and oh god-_ a tightening around her shoulders tore Adalyn's thoughts away from their morbid path and she looked up to her brother to see him glaring down at her.

"Addie where have you _been?"_ he practically shook her as he asked, voice demanding honesty that she couldn't give. Haltingly, she spun him the same story that she had told Jenna and watched as his face got less angry and more concerned. By the end he looked like he didn't believe her, and as he shook his head and took a step back his eyes roved her and he seemed to take in her appearance for the first time; the torn and dirty dress, matted hair, runny makeup and dirty feet. His eyes widened and he seemed to seem to come to some horrifying conclusion.

"Addie," he started, voice coming out slow and soft, "Addie did someone- did someone _hurt_ you?"

It took Adalyn a second to comprehend what he was implying but when she figured it out her eyes widened as well.

"NO! Jeremy, _no._ No-one did anything to me I promise you, I'm alright really, nothing happened, I made a stupid mistake and drank too much and right now I need a shower and some sleep but I promise you I'm _fine!_ " Her vehemence seemed to convince him and Jeremy's whole body seemed to slump in response.

"Okay," he said, breathing out a sigh of relief as he did, "Okay I believe you. I'm glad you're okay Addie but jesus be more careful next time okay? I was worried about you, you don't normally do shit like that… now go get some sleep okay? And for gods sakes shower? You smell." By the end her brother was smirking and she playfully punched him on the arm as she turned towards her room.

"Night Jerk," she tossed over her shoulder, hearing him laugh in response before he shut his door. Closing her own door, Adalyn breathed in a deep sigh of relief, feeling totally safe and secure for the first time all day. As she began methodically stripping herself of her clothes, she made her way to the bathroom where she turned the shower on before turning to the bathroom mirror to ponder.

It had been a wild ride of a day, that was for sure, and her current emotions were all over the place. Fear was prominent, the fear of waking up in an unfamiliar place, the fear of seeing a dead body, the fear of discovering that the supernatural was real (though if she was being honest there had been a good bit of awe there too, seeing that hole heal itself in Elijah's chest), but more prominent than even the fear was the anger she felt at Elena; for keeping something so stupidly dangerous from her, when it could have so easily led to her death, and for leaving her there to rot in that house without even bothering to check if anyone else was stuck in there.

 _I could have died._ The thought was on repeat in Adalyn's head as she stepped into the shower. _I could have been sucked dry by a vampire, turned into nothing but another statistic without anyone ever finding my body. I am barely 17 years old, and I could have been dead right now._ The thought made Adalyn cold, even though she had the temperature of the water cranked so high her skin was turning bright red. With a shudder she shook herself from her thoughts and decided to try and save the morbidity for the next day.

 _Tomorrow I'll confront Elena and the Salvatore's, and I'll get some answers, as well as get some of this anger off of my chest._ With a plan set, Adalyn allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of warm water washing away the grime and dirt and memories of the day.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

As it turned out, Adalyn would not be able to have her answers the next day since her darling sister decided to be completely unreachable. With her cell phone gone Addie was forced to resort to the irritating method of good old-fashioned waiting for her sister to get home. She had tried asking her brother, but Jeremy had been furtive and uncooperative all day, heading out with Bonnie at around 1 and coming back several hours later visibly shaken with dirt on his clothes. She had wanted to ask him what had happened, but the thought of it being supernatural related stayed her tongue. She hadn't wanted him to be in on the lies, but the more she had thought throughout the day, the more she was sure that he was.

Adalyn had noticed the rapid withdrawal of her siblings months ago, when school first started up again. Stefan Salvatore had come into town and suddenly Elena was swept up in him, staying out at weird hours and never talking to her sister anymore. They were never the closest sisters ever, even though they were just 10 months apart. Adalyn had always been closest with Jer. Elena had always seemed disconnected from her, too loud and bright and extroverted and _different_ to Adalyn's own more reserved nature. After the accident that led to their parents deaths, Jeremy began pulling away and slipping into anger and drug use and Adalyn and Elena grew gradually closer. For once it had seemed like Elena understood Adalyn, like they were on common ground. Then the school year started again and Elena ignored her more than she ever had before. As the months passed Bonnie, Caroline and even Jeremy all got swept up in it too, and soon even her beloved younger brother barely talked to Adalyn on a good day.

It had hurt, being cast aside like that by her siblings, though Adalyn had become accustomed to being an afterthought most of the time. Social interaction had never been her strength, and without her siblings, she was forced to resort to minimal schooltime interactions with peers who she didn't socialize with outside of the building.

Now she supposed she knew the reason why the people in her life had stopped talking with her and hanging out with her, and it was for the most unbelievable reason. _Fucking Vampires._

 _When I see Elena again_ she vowed silently to herself, _we are going to have a very long discussion about what is acceptable to keep secret from your sister and what is most definitely not._

* * *

 **EPOV**

After Elijah had finished his discussion with the elder warlock he sought solitude in which to turn over the days events for himself. The doppelganger had been foolish, offering herself up to Niklaus on a silver platter and now protecting her would be that much more difficult. _Idiotic girl_. She was lucky that he was keeping such close tabs on her, otherwise she would be halfway to Niklaus by now, ready to be slaughtered, ready to break the curse and allow Niklaus to get what he had always wanted and that was simply unacceptable.

Thoughts of the doppleganger turned his mind to thoughts of her sister, the young Adalyn. She, he was sure, would have thought and planned more carefully before just carelessly running headfirst into danger. Even the short amount of time he had spent with her had been enough for him to glean her caution, and reserve, and strong survival instinct. She had been courteous and compliant and, after her initial bout of fear at the beginning of their meeting (quite understandable given the circumstances) had even been quite pleasant company. He would enjoy seeing her again, when he returned to Mystic Falls, _which_ he thought grimly to himself _would have to be sooner rather than later now, the better to protect the foolish doppleganger._

* * *

 **APOV**

Addie woke up abruptly to the sounds of angry voices coming from downstairs. Momentarily tensing up with fear, she relaxed briefly when she recognized the voices to be that of Bonnie, Jeremy and _Elena, well look who finally came back home._ Suddenly wide awake and furious Adalyn leapt from the bad and practically flew downstairs to confront her sister.

Skidding to a halt at the bottom Adalyn took in the now silent scene in front of her. Jeremy and Bonnie stood outside the open front door, seemingly blocking Elena from leaving. All of them had fallen silent at Adalyn's arrival and she hazarded a guess that whatever they were arguing about, it had to do with the things that she wasn't supposed to know. Things that had almost gotten her killed. As she stood there, glaring at her sister and anger mounting, Bonnie and Jeremy greeted Addie and immediately bid their farewells, giving Elena pointed looks as they closed the door and left. Elena glared momentarily at the door before turning around with an angry huff and walking towards the kitchen, not even acknowledging her sister at she went. Which was the last straw for Adalyn's temper.

"Wait- ELENA!" She yelled as she grabbed her sisters arm to keep her from walking away. At this her sister turned towards her, confused and annoyed expression fixed on her face, and arms coming up to cross in front of her chest.

"What, Addie!?" She asked, irritation thick in her voice.

"We need to talk Elena, right now!" Adalyn knew she sounded pissed, her voice was shaking and Elena's cavalier attitude was further pissing her off.

"Need to talk? About what?"

"We need to talk about a lot of things Elena. We need to talk about what happened the night of the Lockwood masquerade, we need talk about my waking up in a creepy old house after being fucking kidnapped, me seeing a fucking decapitated body, me watching some British guy with a fucking hole through his chest have that hole just heal in thirty seconds, and most of all, most of all we need to talk about the last few months and how you and Bonnie and Jeremy and everyone else felt the need to keep the rather important fact that fucking VAMPIRES EXIST TO YOURSELVES!" By the end of her tirade Adalyn was full-blown yelling, angry beyond belief and filled with betrayal.

Elena seemed to have had all of her annoyance drained out of her, angry flushed cheeks replaced with a rapidly paling complexion as she discovered all that her younger sister knew.

"Addie," she began, before being interrupted by a familiar cocky voice from behind the pair.

"Listen little Miss Adalyn I know it's a shock to the system but is all this really a cause to yell?" Stiffening, Addie quickly turned to face the newcomer, backing up when she saw Damon Salvatore, standing right behind her and smiling at her with a mouthful of awfully sharp looking teeth.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it has been a really long time and I apologize...but life happens and sometimes you just don't have the luxury of the time or mental energy to write you know? Anyways hopefully you enjoy, Next chapter Elijah and Adalyn will meet again and hopefully within the next couple Niklaus will show up.**


End file.
